Michael Afton
:(Note, this page is possibly HIGHLY Speculative. Please keep wary of all information on this page) Michael Afton (also known as Eggs Benedict, Mike Schmidt, Foxy Bully and The Brother) is the son of William Afton. He is also the brother of the Crying Child from the fourth game and Elizabeth Afton's brother. He is the Manager and Owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place. Appearance In Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Michael Afton is seen wearing a grey and black striped shirt, and blue shorts. In the four secret Custom Night minigames of Sister Location, Michael Afton's pre-scooped appearance is shown and reveals that his purple skin color is only there as a result of decaying due to his body being technically dead. Personality His background is mostly told via silent actions within retro-graphics, or by reading between the lines throughout the games. Between his minigame presence and piecing together information gleaned from the phone calls as well as the posters in Five Nights at Freddy's, the community has been able to piece together some information about Michael. He seems to have good intentions but has ended up on the dark side of the story due to his father's actions. In Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Michael Afton is seen to be a sadistic and manipulative trickster, who never cease to abuse emotionally and psychologically his brother. He seems to have no care about his brother's depression, as he torments him even in his own room. However, he is extremely remorseful for his actions as he came to his little brother's bedside, apologizing for his actions. Michael Afton's motives for his actions after Sister Location is to fix his father's actions and set the children's spirits free. He is seen to be more than willing to let the scooper take out his innards and Ennard to take control of his body. In Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator's ending, it's suggested that Michael doesn't want to leave, although there was a way out for him, and allows the fire to consume and kill him. Role in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator He is the owner and manager of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place He has been revealed to be the player in the voice lines of the animatronics. In Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, Michael is instructed by Cassette Man (revealed Henry, the creator of many of the animatronics and co-owner of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza) to go to the back alley and find any animatronics that fits “paragraph 4” and salvage them. After you have salvaged all of the animatronics, Cassette Man reveals his plan for them and states that there was a way out for Michael, but it suggests that Michael does not want to leave, as the building burns down, killing him, freeing his soul for good. Trivia *For the longest time, Michael was thought to be the same entity as William Afton, but it was figured out in the V. Hard Golden Freddy cutscene in Sister Location that he was not. *Michael seems to be working to fix the mistakes that his father, William Afton, made. *People commonly misspell Michael's name as they transpose the a'' and ''e in his name. *''Five Nights at Freddy's 4'' is the first game to have more than two frames for Michael's sprite (Foxy Bully's sprite). *Michael is the second protagonist to officially die, first being his little brother in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. *In FNaF: Survival Logbook, it’s revealed that Michael knows about Nightmare Fredbear. **This does possibly mean that Michael had suffered horrific nightmares of facing nightmarish counterparts of his father's own creations after his little brother's death. * Michael seems to be strong as he can carry animatronics into the Salvage Room. * Eggs Benedict's name is actually a type of breakfast meal. *Benedict is a byword for Betrayal and Treason. *It's been confirmed Foxy Bully is the big brother of Crying Child through the means of merchandise explicitly calling him The Brother. *Michael was the presumed protagonist of FNaF 3. Navigation Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Voiced Category:Speaking Category:Others